Over-OOC
by chiakiya
Summary: Ino menghindariku. Aku yakin 100%. Awalnya aku tidak merasa curiga, sebab Ino memberikan alasan yang masih masuk akal. Ia sedang menunggu temannya, ada barangnya yang ketinggalan, tali sepatunya lepas, alasan piket, sampai akhirnya ia tidak memiliki alasan dan menyuruhku dan Naruto pergi serta pulang sekolah tidak bersamanya. Apa ini masuk akal?
_Hello_ fanfic fam, _I am a newcomer as an author_

Sebenernya ga punya kepercayaan diri buat _upload_ fic yang sudah berjamur di drive. Bermodalkan nekat, aku _post_ deh nih fic. moga-mugi ada yang suka. Semoga senpai sekalian memaklumi ke-gaje-an fic ini dan ke _absurd_ -an fict ini. huhuhuuhuhu...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

Happy Reading...

* * *

 _ **Over-OOC**_

"Kalian deluan saja. Ingat, jangan berlagak menungguku segala. Aku cukup tahu kaki kalian yang panjang itu bisa dengan mudah mendahuluiku. Oh ya, nanti pulang sekolah tungguin di tempat biasa saja ya. Huushhh.. husshh.. "

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang akan disampaikan lagi, Ino mengusir kami sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ini sudah genap satu bulan sejak kepindahanku ke Konoha (Aku, Ino dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil (Ino dan Naruto kembar non-identik) tapi aku harus pindah saat SMP ke Suna karena tou-san harus mengurus Uchiha _Corp_ pusat di Suna dan sekarang kami kembali ke Konoha sebab tou-san menyerahkan urusan pusat kepada kakak ku Itachi) dan sudah satu bulan hari juga, saat berangkat sekolah kami bersama tapi ketika 50 meter sebelum sampai ke gerbang sekolah, Ino akan menyuruhku dan Naruto untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Awalnya aku tidak merasa curiga, sebab Ino memberikan alasan yang masih masuk akal. Ia sedang menunggu temannya, ada barangnya yang ketinggalan, tali sepatunya lepas sampai alasan piket sehingga ia bisa mendahului kami, yang aku jamin pasti ia akan berkeringat sampai ke kelas. Namun belakangan, kulihat ia kehabisan alasan dan hanya menyuruh kami untuk mendahuluinya. Yang penting tidak ada yang melihat kami berangkat atau pulang bersama ke sekolah. **Aneh. Benar-benar aneh**. Dan kenapa Naruto malah biasa-biasa saja?

"Si berbie memang selalu seperti itu?"

Sungguh, kakek Madara akan menghantui ku setelah ini. Demi apa Uchiha terganggu pada hal yang tidak Uchiha sekali. Sebenarnya apa salahnya Ino tidak berangkat dan pulang bareng? Tidak ada yang salah, kan? Ugh..

"Hahaha…. Kau selalu hilang kendali kalau menyangkut dia. Sudah sebulan seperti ini."

Sebulan? Berarti sejak aku disini. Haaaahh…. Mengendalikan diri bagaimana, kalau sekedar tidak berangkat atau pulang bareng aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Tapi, sampai bertingkah ia seolah tidak mengenalku disekolah! Bahkan seluruh kaum hawa di sekolah ini berlomba-lomba untuk dekat dengan ku!

"Sebelum kau tanya alasannya, aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi masalah kalian. Kau tanya saja secara langsung padanya. Berurusan dengan pasangan seperti kalian membuat aku pusing."

"Bagaimana mau nanya, dia melirikku saja tidak di sekolah."

"Hei, teme, kau Uchiha bukan sih? Kalau di sekolah ditolak yah kau kan bisa datang kerumah ku kan. Tapi sebelum kau kerumahku, aku sarankan kau periksakan dirimu ke dokter terlebih dahulu. Kau sungguh OOC sekarang" _aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Bahkan aku menyadari kalau aku over-OOC sekarang._ "Sas, kau masuk deluan saja, aku mau ke kelas Hina-chan dulu" _sudah sampai didepan kelas ternyata. Ah, astaga ada hal yang lebih urgent lagi yang harus kutanyakan._

"Sebentar Dobe, siapa cowok yang berabut merah yang akhir-akhir ini bersama Ino?"

"Ah…. Si ketua osis, Garaa namanya, lagi pedekate kali sama Ino, lama juga bertahannya, sudah sebulan lebih sepertinya. Aku rasa Ino mulai membuka diri terhadap laki-laki. Biasanya tidak sampai dua minggu Ino langsung menolak siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Contohnya si seniman berbakat, Sai dan si Atlit, Lee."

"Ap…. "

"Sudahlah _, move-on_ saja sas…. Banyak pilihan tuh" katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya yang ternyata memang ada segerombolan cewek berisik yang melihat kearah kami dengan pandangan ' _love-love_ '. "Jangan tahan aku lagi, hina-chan pasti sedang menungguku sekarang" dan ia pun benar-benar berlalu.

Oh _crap_. Seharian di kelas aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ino…. Sirambut merah sialan…. Ino…. Sirambut merah pengganggu…. Ino…. Sirambut merah.. oh Kami-sama, aku pasti akan dikeluarkan dari _Clan_ Uchiha jika terus-menerus OOC seperti ini. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Kriiiiinggggg…. Akhirnya, bel pulang tiba. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi aku buru-buru keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilku.

"Ino, ayo pulang bareng… "

Ya, aku menghampiri kelasnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keinginan anehnya yang tidak mau bertegur sapa denganku saat disekolah. Dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan menyelidik yang diberikan teman-teman sekelas Ino kepadaku.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, kurasa kau sedang silaf ingin mengajak kembaran ku Naruto…. "

"Ino, jangan menguji kesabaranku. Setiap pagi kau bahkan menerobos ke…. ", potongku.

"Uchiha-san! Kurasa Naruto sedang menunggu mu sekarang, jadi…. ", jawabnya bahkan sebelum ucapanku selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu bertindak seperti ini, jika kau tidak beranjak juga, aku akan mencium mu sekarang juga", ancamku.

"Ap…. "

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?", kulangkahkan kaki mendekat kearahnya. Oke, sekarang kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Baiklah, kau menang" _akhirnya dia menyerah juga_. "Hina-chan, Dekorin, aku deluan ya, jaa-nee".

Sudah pulang bareng aku malah tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Kenapa Ino juga malah diam sih. Apa aku mulai dengan mempertanyakan sikapnya atau aku tanya tentang si iblis merah dulu? Akhh…. Aku pusing. Dan ini sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino.

"hebat sekali cara mengancammu. Apa kemesuman Jiraiya-jii menular padamu, hm?", dan pertanyaannya pertama nya adalah hal yang paling kuhindari. Ugh.

"Didepan umumnya memang hanya mengancam. Tapi tidak di bagian mencium mu. Mana mungkin aku menjadikan momen berharga seperti itu dikonsumsi publik", jawabku jujur.

"Kau…. Kau…. " ya, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. hanya bisa mangap dengan pipi yang sepenuhnya memerah.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau seakan mengundangku untuk mencium mu sekarang".

"Kami-sama…. Kami-sama…. "

"Ino, sebenarnya…. "

"Ino-chan…. Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Ucap seseorang memotong perkataan Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Ino dan menariknya kedalam rumah.

Astaga, si rambut merah sialan ini bahkan sudah berani berkunjung kerumah Ino?! Dan dia berani memotong pembicaraan ku yang padahal sudah hampir pada puncaknya! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Akupun menarik tangan Ino yang lain.

"Lepaskan tangan Ino, rambut merah" ucapku sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik uchiha.

"Upss…. _Sorry_ , sepertinya aku salah _timing_. Aku tunggu didalam Ino-chan" ucap Garaa sambil kembali masuk kedalam rumah Ino.

"Hei, rambut merah. Jangan berharap banyak. Ino adalah milikku. Dan jangan sekali-kali memanggil Ino dengan _suffix_ –chan. Cam-kan itu", ancamku sebelum pintu rumah Ino tertutup.

Padahal tadi suasana nya sudah mulai mencair, sekarang kembali _awkward_ gara-gara si rambut merah itu. Sialan.

"Jadi, Suke, kau tadi sedang mengungkapkan perasaan mu atau apa?" tanya Ino yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Jangan kembali ke hn-hn mu itu sebelum kau menjelaskan tingkah OOC mu ini"

…

"Kalau tidak berbicara juga, aku balik nih. Ini sudah 15 menit yang lalu kau terdiam"

….

"Aku balik nih"

….

"Garaa-kun pasti sedang menunggu ku sekarang. Jaa nee"

"Sudah kubilang kau itu milikku. Juga kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ –kun."

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu. Jangan seenaknya Uchiha-sama"

"Ino, aku sudah cukup lelah. Kau yang mengindariku disekolah, kedekatanmu dengan si merah pengganggu itu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan _friendzone_ yang kau berikan. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu dan kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta padaku dan tidak dengan yang lain. Meski sekarang kau belum mencintaiku, aku yakin kau akan dan lagi…. " sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya disisi pipiku. Sambil mengelusnya pelan dan menatapku tepat dimata sambil memberikan senyuman manis terbaiknya. Hal yang tidak kuduga adalah ino kemudian melingkarkan tangannya diperutku dan mengelu-elus punggungku.

"Kau pasti lelah melakukan hal yang tidak Uchiha sekali. Berbicara panjang, ekspresif, sentimentil dan pake acara cemburu dengan Garaa-kun segala"

"Kubilang jangan panggil dia dengan _suffix_ –kun"

"Iya…. Iya…. " Ino melonggarkan pelukannya namun kueratkan pelukan ku tanda aku masih tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Apa kita akan berbicara dengan posisi seperti ini?"

"Hn"

"Hhh…. Baiklah, mengenai ungkapan perasaanmu, aku juga mencintai mu Suke, kau saja yang tidak peka…. " _aku baru akan menjawab kata-katanya, namun dicegah oleh cubitan halusnya dipinggangku_ "Jangan potong dulu, mengenai Garaa…. _Bagus, Ino sudah tidak menggunkan suffix –kun lagi_ "Kami tidak ada apa-apa. kau ingat Shion-chan sepupuku yang tinggal di Iwa? Garaa menyukainya dan memintaku menjadi mak-comblang antara dia dan Shion. _Kurang ajar si baka Naruto, dia berbohong tentang Garaa. Awas saja dia_. Nah, tentang disekolah aku seolah tidak mengenalmu, padahal kau baru bersekolah sebulan tapi _fangirls_ mu menyeramkan Suke. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan ada yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari mu. Aku punya firasat buruk kalau terlihat mengenalmu. Yah, begitulah…. Jadi, apa masih ada yang mengganjal dihatimu tuan Uchiha _over-OOC_?"

"Hn."

"Sudahan dong Suke, yuk masuk, makan malam sekalian."

"Hn."

Keesokan harinya.

"Seperti biasa, gih, deluan sana."

"Dobe, kau deluan saja."

"Suke, kau juga. Aku kan sudah memberitahu alasannya. Pergilah." Ujar Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

"Dobe, kau tidak dengar. Pergilah."

"Suke, kau juga."

"Dobe…. "

"AKHHH…. Dasar pasangan aneh. Aku deluan." Ujar Naruto sambil medahuluiku dan Ino.

"Sukee…. "

"Hn." Aku tidak mendengarkannya dan malah menggenggam tangannya sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sukee…. " Ino masih terus mewek minta dilepaskan pegangan tangannya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku menggenggam tanggannya erat.

"Ohayou Ino-san…. Ino-san saling mengenal dengan Uchiha-san?" tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut merah memakai kacamata menyapa Ino dan disertai tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Ohayou Karin-san. Kebetulan Sasuke-san adalah teman Naruto, jadi aku mengenalnya. Iya kan Sasuke-san?" Ino memandangku meminta bantuan. Tidak akan kubantu. 'san?!' jangan bercanda Ino.

"Kenapa pakai pegangan tangan segala?" Tanya nya lagi dengan nada menyelidik. Ino yang tersadar tangannya masih ku genggam, berusaha keras melepaskan peganganku yang aku jamin sia-sia saja.

"Ino adalah kekasihku. Kami deluan Karin-san." Jawabku yang membuatnya terbengong. Kulihat Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya lemas dan ekspresi cemberutnya tak luput dari perhatianku.

Kupegang kedua sisi bahu Ino, kemudian kutundukkan badanku hingga sejajar dengan wajah Ino. "Tatap aku Ino." Pintaku namun Ino masih enggan untuk menatapku. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Kalau mereka berani menyentuh mu seujung rambut pun, mereka akan langsung berhadapan denganku. Kau percaya padaku kan?" lanjutku yang berakhir Ino menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku berhenti mencintaimu saja ya? Demi kelangsungan hidupku disekolah ini?"

"Heii!"

"Bercanda. Ayo masuk…. " kata Ino sambil menggenggap balik tanganku.

 **End.**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...


End file.
